Coming Home
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Tommy and Kim have a fairy tale life. Something happens and Tommy's world is shattered.
1. Chapter 1

Kim smiles thinking back to the time Tommy, Jenna, and her went at the beach. Her plane was due to land in a few hours and Kim had become a little restless. She was used to traveling because of her second job but hated being away from her family and that is why she decided to resign from that job and become a doctor full-time. Kim smiled thinking back how Jenna joked that she had two doctors for parents but in different fields. Children in her class would ask w her parents be doctors but of different fields when doctors worked in the hospital field. Jenna proudly stated that her father was a paleontologist and her mother was a doctor that saved people's lives. Kim and Tommy could only beam like proud parents as they watched the interaction between their angel and her classmates. Later that night, Tommy surprised Kim with an announcement. He wanted another baby. Kim laughed and knew he wanted a son to play sports with since Jenna was at the age to that fashion and make-up were a top priority. The plan was set into motion that after a family fun day and Jenna is safely tuck into bed then the couple would make baby number two. Kim was instantly knock out of her memory when the plane begins to jerk. She grips the armrests. This was no ordinary air turbulence. Kim could only think about her family as the plane descends to the ground.

In Reefside, Tommy was playing tea party with his little angel when the wind was knock out of him. He gasps as he holds his chest.

"Daddy," Jenna screams dropping her teacup and not noticing as it shatters to the floor.

Tommy breathes in and out slowly for a minute then glances at his daughter. "Jenna, I am fine really I just drank my tea too fast." Tommy stands up. "Daddy needs a little fresh okay sweetie."

Jenna nods her head with tears still glistening in them.

Tommy pats her on the head and walks out the room. He quickly sprints to the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he has the phone in his hand, Tommy walks out the front door and dials the airport. "Hello, my name is Tommy Oliver and my wife Kimberly Oliver is on plane 185. "I know her plane is not due to land for a few hours but I was wondering if anything was changed or had occurred," Tommy bites his bottom lip.

"Mr. Oliver, I assure you that nothing has changed or happened…" The clerk stops talking as she sees one of her bosses run past her. She drops the phone and runs over to him. "Mr. Giles what is going on?" She knew he only ran when it was emergencies.

Tommy clutches the phone as he hears the commotion.

"Plane 185 has gone down," Giles tells her as he is rushed away.

"Oh my God, Beautiful," Tommy crumbles to the ground.

Jenna walks around looking for her father. She had a weird feeling wash over her and immediately wanted to be near her dad. Jenna sees him sitting on the ground crying. She runs over to him and touches his arm. "Daddy, what is wrong?" Jenna looks afraid.

Tommy slowly rises his head up and looks at his daughter. How can I tell her about Kim? What if Kim survived and telling her now would cause her unnecessary pain. "I was just thinking but I am done now," Tommy stands up and grabs his daughter's hand. "Let's go back inside."

Jenna follows her father back inside the house. "Are you upset because I broke my teacup?"

"Huh oh no sweetheart, how about I clean up the teacup and you spend some time with Aunt Hayley?" Tommy grabs a broom and dustpan.

"I thought I was going to visit with her Saturday daddy," Jenna follows her father to her room.

Tommy sweeps up the broken teacup. "I will have to order you a new one and she cannot wait to see you," he puts the broken glass pieces into the trashcan. "You pack a bag and I will order call Aunt Hayley and a new teacup."

"Will mommy be mad at me for breaking my teacup?" Jenna frowns.

"No sweetheart, she will not mind," Tommy picks Jenna up and gives her a hug. He sets her down on the floor. "Remember to pack your toothbrush and Robin dragon."

Jenna nods her head. "Daddy I would never forget Robin dragon or my toothbrush silly."

Robin bear was Jenna's new favorite stuffed animal. She had dozens of animals ranging from dinosaurs to birds. Jenna's recently favorite ones were of a pink crane and white falcon. As she reaches for her dragon she spies princess pretadactol and gives her a little kiss. "Be back guys."

Tommy calls Hayley. "Hey Hayley, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Oh Tommy, it is all over the news about the plane," Hayley tells him with sympathy.

"What are they saying, any survivors?" Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

Hayley gulps. "No news on that yet just that it fell around the pacific ocean."

Tommy grips the phone hard. "Can you watch Jenna for me while I assess things."

"Sure Tommy, she is welcome to stay here as long as she needs." Hayley hangs up with Tommy and calls employee Patrick to cover her shift.

"Jenna is you finished packing," Tommy jogs up the stairs to her room. He smiles as he sees her hugging her stuffed dragon. "Hayley is waiting," Tommy grabs her overnight bag.

Once they arrive at Hayley's home, she is waiting at the steps. "Jenna I have some chocolate milk and cookies waiting for you."

Jenna smiles at her.

"Daddy can I have some cookies and chocolate milk?" Jenna asks as they walk into the house.

Tommy nods his head as Jenna hops into a kitchen chair and begins eating the cookies. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"No need to rush, I am sure everything will turn out alright." Hayley leans against the counter.

"I hope so," Tommy attempts to smile but fails miserably. "I will check with the airport and call the others." He did not want Jenna to overhear Hayley explaining what happened. "I pray that they have heard some good news." I contemplate the airport will be packed with people."

"What does contemplate mean?" Jenna sets her glass down.

Tommy turns and smiles at the view of his daughter. She had a chocolate milk mustache and had eaten at least three cookies already. "It means to understand baby."

Jenna nods her head and takes a bite of a cookie. She had a feeling something was not right but knew her daddy or Aunt Hayley would tell her anything. Jenna knew it had something to do with mommy since the airport came up a lot. "I contemplate I will have more cookies later."

"I think you may talk your Aunt Hayley into giving you more cookies," Tommy shakes his head.

Hayley gives Jenna a wink. She may have whatever she likes.

Tommy kisses Jenna on the forehead. "Be a good girl for Aunt Hayley."

"Of course silly daddy," Jenna holds out her hand and offers him a cookie. "Here daddy you need one more than I do right now."

Tommy smiles and accepts the cookie. He takes a bite. "It is delicious," Tommy finishes the cookie in two bites. He takes the chocolate milk from Jenna and takes a sip.

"Do not tell Aunt Jenna but mommy's cookies taste so much better." Jenna whispers.

I hope she can make us plenty more once she is home unharmed. He sets the glass down. "I have to go pumpkin." Tommy gives her more kiss before he leaves. Lord give me strength. He pulls out and drives to the airport. Before he stepped out his car, he calls the others and informs them of the incident. The gang offers to drive to the airport but he ensures all of them to stay home and pray. He hops out the car and walks fast. Inside the airport, he walks to a section where he sees a crowd of people gathering. Tommy walks over to a woman. "Are these people gathering because plane 185 gone down?" He clenches and unclutches his hands.

Sabrina stares at Tommy's hands for a second. "You had someone abroad the plane?"

Tommy nods his head yes.

"This is where people are meeting up." Sabrina looks around. "My parents were on that plane." She has tears in her eyes. "I heard about it on the radio on my way to work."

"I am sure they are all alright," Tommy hesitantly pats Sabrina on the arm.

Before Sabrina can answer, a police officer walks over to them. "I have some unfortunate news, we cannot locate the plane." He has a grim expression on his face. As he watches, the crowd screams and cries. I hate this part of my job.

Tommy has an unreadable look on his face.

Sabrina clamps on to Tommy and cries. She clings to him before she faints.

"Um Sabrina," Tommy calls out to her as he sets her down in a chair. "Hey you need to wake up now." He gently taps her on the cheek.

"Uh what," Sabrina eyes flutter open. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Tommy helps her to her feet. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

Sabrina shakes her head no. "I am an only child with no other relatives."

"I can take you home," Tommy tells her. I do not feel that Kim is dead. This must be some bad dream. He leads her outside and to his car.

On an island, Kim and other survivors begin waking up and looking around.

"Oh I have a pounding headache." Kim rubs her head.

"What happened," a survivor asks.

Another survivor rolls his eyes at her. "What do you think Einstein we crashed."

"No need to be hostile about it," Kim stands up. "We have crashed which means we need to find any necessities and other survivors." She surveys the island. "It looks deserted." How will Tommy know where to look for me and my baby Jenna will be so worried about me. Kim assigns everyone a duty and begins working on her tasks. I do not know how I can make it without my family being here with me. Kim stares off into the horizon. 


End file.
